redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaikee
Pronunciation: `ZY - kee Gender: Male Species: Fox Appearance: A fat, hunched-over, ancient dogfox, with quite a bit of grey mixed in with his shaggy rust and black patched coat. Eyes are sightless, white orbs; also has only about ten blackened teeth left in his mouth. Wears a kilt made of magpie tailfeathers, belted with a ring of fishbones. Also wears innumerable strings of multi-colored beads, shells, bones, small feathers, bird skulls, fish scales, and pouches of seer's paraphanailia; these are liberally draped or tied about his neck, head, tail, and limbs. Also wears a small, lopsided gold turban with a white feather in it. Carries a shell-studded staff, with the remains of an eel fixed in a coiled position around it, the skull resting at the top. Personality: Demented, but far from dangerous in any way. Still retains his seer's ability and skill with powders and sleight of hand, but has convinced himself he is also a beast with magical powers, which are taken away when he loses his trinkets. Nearly always grins in a creepy, oafish way. Backstory SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ Gingiverian YOU WON'T WANT TO READ THIS. Zaikee was born and raised a Krozfoxx. Little is known of his past, save that when he was very young he suffered a massive trauma to the head which robbed him of both sight and sanity. He had the gift of being able to see a bit into the future; however, he was demented to the point that he also believed he posessed magical powers. His long-term memory was strongly affected; furthermore, he would also randomly break into shuffling jigs and chants, generally garnering laughter from those watching him. The only reason his fellow Krozfoxx didn't kill him was because they enjoyed mocking him and beating him up, which he took in stride, unable to properly feel the emotions of anger or bitterness. He tagged along with Kaiah Greenhide and a few of his fellow foxes when they attempted to rob a woodcutting party from Redwall Abbey, warning Kaiah the whole way that to steal anything would mean doom for him. His prediction came true when Kaiah lost his tail and his band was captured; Zaikee emerged from where he had concealed himself to listen and began dancing and chanting his triumph, much to the hilarity of the Redwallers (and embarrassment of the other foxes). Afterwards, he blundered off alone into Mossflower; being blind and insane, he went the wrong way and was soon helplessly lost. He was captured, beaten, and divested of everything he posessed by the Guttro Clan stoats; he called down curses on them, saying a spirit from the dead would come back and destroy them. Again, his predictions came true when Siyuzin Stoneclaw, who had been beaten and left for dead by the stoats, appeared on the scene and rescued him. The wildcat was part of a band of Redwallers on a mission to free some captured goodbeasts; they took Zaikee with them, not having the heart to make him fend for himself. During the journey, Zaikee formed an attachement to the healer Shermy, whom he mistakenly thought was a kindred magic beast. Zaikee's favorite of his seer's tricks was his flash powder, which would make fires explode blue without warning; when an army of Toads and Painted ones halted the goodbeasts, Zaikee suprisingly made himself the hero of the day by flinging it about willy-nilly onto the enemies torches, causing them to panic and flee. He suffered a trident jab from a toad during the melee and later died, bequeathing everything he posessed to Shermy. The hare later used it to help defeat the Ranks of the Shadow, and when he returned to Redwall, set up a small monument in the cemetery in Zaikee's honor. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Villans Category:Goodbeasts Category:Gingiverian Characters